Drunk and Orbing
by sn0zb0z
Summary: Cole and Leo get drunk, but what happens? Will they make it home and what will the sisters say? Oneshot. Please read and review!


Leo and Cole were sitting watching TV, wishing the girls would come home. Leo, for once, had no charges to see and Cole was human now so he had little to do. The girls were all at work though and it would be another hour or more before any of them came home. The two men were bored which is why Cole had turned the TV on and started watching a crime investigation program. Leo had orbed in moments later and ended up watching it with him.

They were both fed up after a few minutes though.

"So…um…how about we go for a drink?" Leo asked. Cole looked unsure, but nodded.

"Sure. Anything is better than sitting here doing nothing."

Leo smiled and took Cole's wrist. They orbed out and reappeared outside a bar. It was about midnight when they stumbled out of the bar, completely drunk.

"I'll orb us home," Leo said and took Cole's hand. Cole grinned.

"Really? But the night is still young."

"The girls will wonder where we are," Leo reminded him and orbed them out.

"I don't think this is the Manor," Cole said with a laugh. "Whoa, I almost fell."

Leo laughed. "Yeah. That would have hurt." Leo looked around him as he stood on the Golden Gate Bridge. "Nice view from up here."

"Yeah…look at all them fairies down there," Cole said.

"Ooooh, yeah," Leo said as he followed Cole's gaze to the cars below. "Let's go to them!" Leo yelled.

"Yeah!" Cole agreed and grabbed Leo's hand. Leo orbed them and the next thing they heard was a splash.

"Hey, Cole, what happened?" Leo spluttered as a wave splashed over him.

"I dunno…I don't remember having a water bed," he frowned as he floated beside Leo.

"Maybe we should try somewhere else. I feel really cold," Leo said as he placed his hand on Cole's shoulder and orbed. When they reappeared they found themselves just above boiling lava. "Whoa, now this place is warm."

"Yeah," Cole said as the two stood there, close to the edge of a ledge and neither being able to stand still. "Like a big cooking pot in here."

"I don't want to be cooked. I'm hungry though," Leo said as once again he orbed them out.

"Mmm…chips," Cole said as they stood outside a chip shop.

"You have money?" Leo asked after a minute of staring at the shop.

"What?" Cole said as he walked past him, chips in hand. Leo just shrugged before trying to steal a chip. Cole quickly moved the chips away, laughing as Leo frowned. "Get your own!"

Leo went for the chips again and Cole ran for it down the street. Leo chased after him and eventually gave up and orbed, making Cole jump as he nearly ran in to him. Leo took his chance to grab a chip.

"I'm gonna tell Piper what you did!" Cole said as he stuffed more chips in to his mouth to stop Leo from taking them.

"You wouldn't!" Leo yelled.

"I would," Cole said with a grin. The two began to walk, well, fall along the street. Cole finished the chips and just managed to throw the chip tray away even though he was stood right next to a bin. "Where now?" Cole asked with a yawn.

Leo shrugged as he took hold of Cole's arm and orbed them out, luckily with no one seeing. This time he managed to orb them to the Manor.

As soon as the two had orbed in they both fell on to the sofa. Within seconds they were both asleep, Leo leaning his head on Cole's shoulder while Cole rested on the side of the sofa.

The next morning Cole slowly opened his eyes and began to sit up, waking up Leo who was still resting on him. Cole yawned and Leo stretched as they sat up and tried to remember what was going on. Leo was the first to think about what had just happened and looked at Cole.

"We fell asleep together! How did…" he said, stopping mid-sentence and groaned. "How much did we drink yesterday?"

Cole shrugged sleepily. "I don't remember anything, but this headache tells me it must have been a lot. Wait, you fell asleep on me?"

Leo nodded and immediately wished he hadn't. "Looks like it. What else did we do after we left the bar?"

"I dunno…I don't think I want to know."

The two stood up and blushed at the same time. In front of them were the three girls, all smiling and with questioning looks on their faces.

"You two have a good time last night?" Piper asked with a grin before her and her sisters turned around and walked off, leaving Leo and Cole trying to remember what had happened.


End file.
